XY026: Een Strijd Zo Zoet!
(Engels: A Battle by Any Other Name!) is de 26ste aflevering van de XY Serie en is de 26ste aflevering van het 17de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XY. Plot Serena heeft een aantal Poké Puffs gebakken, die ze deelt met haar Fennekin en Pikachu. Wanneer Ash ziet dat Pikachu en Fennekin aan het genieten zijn van Serena's Poké Puffs eet hij er ook snel twee op, wanneer Ash er één aan Dedenne wil geven, steelt een Slurpuff de Poké Puff van Dedenne. Slurpuff blijkt van Miette te zijn om het goed te maken laat ze Dedenne en Pikachu de "allerlekkerste" Poké Puffs proeven. Serena krijgt al snel ruzie met haar omdat Miette zegt dat haar Poké Puffs beter zijn. Bonnie stelt vervolgens voor dat de Serena en Miette mee kunnen doen aan een bakwedstrijd, wie wint heeft de lekkerste Poké Puffs. Wie zal de bakwedstrijd winnen? Samenvatting thumb|left|250px|Serena en Fennekin tijdens de bakwedstrijd.De aflevering begint wanneer Serena Poké Puffs heeft gebakken en deze deelt met haar Fennekin en Pikachu. Ash pakt ook twee Poké Puffs, ook al zijn ze niet voor mensen bedoelt vindt hij ze toch lekker. Wanneer Ash Dedenne een Poké Puff wil geven wordt deze gestolen door een Slurpuff. Dan komt de trainer van Slurpuff eraan lopen en vertelt dat Serena's Poké Puffs helemaal niet zo slecht zijn. Daarna stelt ze zichzelf voor als Miette en geeft ze Dedenne en Pikachu één van haar lekkere Poké Puffs, dit doet ze omdat Slurpuff de Poké Puffs van Serena opgegeten had. Maar wanneer Ash deze keer een Poké Puff eet vindt hij hem niet zo lekker. Dan beginnen Miette en Serena te ruziën en moet Clemont tussen beide komen. Bonnie ziet een poster voor een bakwedstrijd hangen en stelt voor dat Serena en Miette hieraan meedoen. Tijdens de voorronde bakken Serena, Miette en Team Rocket hun lekkerste Poké Puffs. Alle kandidaten weten super lekkere Poké Puffs te bakken, behalve Team Rocket die hun Poké Puffs hebben laten aanbranden. Wanneer de voorronde klaar is, kondigt Gena, een wereldberoemde Poké Puff bakker, de finalisten aan. Wanneer Bonnie Gena ziet vraagt ze of Gena voor haar broer wil zorgen. Clemont schaamt zich heel erg voor het gedrag van zijn zusje en sleept haar daarom weg met zijn Aipom arm. Daarna vraagt Miette aan Ash of hij al iemand heeft die voor hem wil zorgen, Ash weet echter niet waar Miette het over heeft, maar Miette ging het ook meer om de reactie van Serena. Daarna worden de finalisten aangekondigd Miette, de Bessenbakker Kinderen en Serena. Team Rocket is teleurgesteld dat ze de voorronde niet hebben gehaald en hun plan om bij winst alle Pokémon van de toeschouwers te stellen is ook in het water gevallen. Jessie is zo boos dat ze er samen met James en Meowth voor wil gaan zorgen dat niemand meer Poké Puffs kan bakken. thumb|250px|Serena en Miette, wie gaat er winnen?Op de markt zijn Ash en zijn vrienden opzoek naar fruit voor de Poké Puffs van Serena, maar het fruit blijkt bij ieder marktkraampje uitverkocht te zijn. Dan komt Miette eraan lopen en vertelt de groep dat al het fruit in de stad uitverkocht is. Serena en Miette beschuldigen elkaar hiervan en beginnen weer te ruziën, Bonnie stelt daarop snel voor om in het bos opzoek te gaan naar bessen. Wanneer de groep in het bos aankomt blijken daar ook geen bessen te zijn, Clemont denkt dat iemand expres alle bessen heeft geplukt om de bakwedstrijd te saboteren. Serena rent daarna weg om te kijken of ze nog bessen in het bos kan vinden, Miette stelt voor om haar Slurpuff te gebruiken, omdat Slufpuff zoetigheden kan opsporen. Wat later hoor de groep Serena schreeuwen en besluiten ze om haar te helpen. Serena wordt omsingeld door een groep boze Swirlix, die haar beginnen aan te vallen. Serena wil dat Fennekin haar Scratch gebruikt, maar Fennekin wordt vastgebonden door het plakkerige witte draad van de Swirlix. Dan ziet de groep Serena en laat Ash Pikachu Thunderbolt gebruiken. De Swirlix laten nu Serena met rust maar vallen nu de groep aan. Daarna laat Serena Fennekin Flamethrower gebruiken en hierdoor slaan de Swirlix op de vlucht. Slurpuff vertelt dat de Swirlix een goede reden hadden om boos te worden en vraagt de groep haar te volgen. Nadat de groep met behulp van Chespin de bovenkant van een klif heeft bereikt, zien ze een hoop bessen bomen. Ineens ziet de groep de Swirlix weer die aan het vluchten zijn voor gigantische scharen. De scharen blijken van een Octillery robot van Team Rocket te zijn, die alle bessen uit het bos heeft gestolen. Meowth gebruikt de zuig stand van de machine om de Swirlix en Pikachu gevangen te nemen. Clemont komt er al gauw achter dat de machine overbelast raakt als de inlaat verstopt is. Ash springt zelf voor de inlaat waardoor de machine langzaam oververhit raakt. Fennekin gebruikt ondertussen ook Flamethrower, waardoor de machine nog eerder oververhit raakt. Meowth kan nog maar één ding doen en de blaas stand van de machine gebruiken, hierdoor schieten de gevangen Pokémon uit de machine. Wanneer de Swirlix Team Rocket aan het aanvallen zijn, besluiten Ash, Miette en Serena om de aanvallen van hun Pokémon te combineren. Thunderbolt, Energy Ball en Flamethrower zorgen ervoor dat Team Rocket ervandoor schiet. Wat later tijdens de Poké Puff bakwedstrijd, wordt de winnaar van de wedstrijd bekend gemaakt. De winnaars van de Poké Puff bakwedstrijd zijn: de Bessenbakker Kinderen. Na de wedstrijd beloven Serena en Miette elkaar dat ze bij hun volgende ontmoeting nog lekkerdere Poké Puffs kunnen bakken. Daarna schudden ze elkaar de hand. Ash, Clemont en Bonnie staan ondertussen op Serena te wachten, Ash roept Serena omdat het tijd is om te gaan. Daarna zegt Miette tegen Serena, dat of Serena moet zeggen wat ze voor Ash voelt of zij tegen Ash gaat zeggen wat ze voor hem voelt. Daarna rent Serena naar haar vrienden toe en gaan ze weer op reis naar Shalour City. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Serena laat met een paar Pokésoesjes zien hoe goed ze kan bakken. Het is een lekkernij dat speciaal voor Pokémon bedoeld is. Nadat een Slurpuff ze gestolen heeft, ontstaat er al snel rivaliteit tussen haar en Miette, de trainer van Slurpuff, die haar Pokésoesjes veel beter vindt en die iets voor Ash lijkt te voelen. Serena en Miette doen mee aan een bakwedstrijd om te zien wie de beste is en ze komen allebei in de finale, maar als ze op zoek gaan naar bessen voor hun volgende beslag, ontdekken ze dat de winkels in de buurt evenals het omringende bos volkomen leeggeplukt zijn. Onze helden ontdekken al snel dat Team Rocket de wedstrijd saboteert en met hulp van Miette, Slurpuff en een paar wilde Swirlix, schieten ze de boeven de lucht in. Serena en Miette vinden de bessen die ze nodig hebben, en nadat iemand anders de wedstrijd heeft gewonnen, nemen ze vriendelijk afscheid en beloven ze elkaar om de volgende keer beter te bakken. Op de valreep dreigt Miette dat ze haar liefde voor Ash bekend zal maken als Serena dat niet eerst doet! Debuten thumb|250px|Pokémon Quizthumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Mensen *Miette *Gena *Bessenbakker Kinderen Pokémon *Miette's Slurpuff *Slurpuff Items *Poké Puff Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Serena *De titel kaart van deze aflevering concentreert zich op Serena. **Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: Pancham *Deze aflevering zou eerst op 15 mei 2014 worden uitgezonden (JP). *Muziek van de film Kyurem VS: Het Zwaard Der Gerechtigheid is te horen in deze aflevering. *De Engelse titel van de aflevering verwijst naar een bekende zin, "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet," van William Shakespeare's stuk Romeo en Juliet. *Serena's Fennekin blijft de hele aflevering uit haar Pokébal. *Deze aflevering werd in het Verenigd Koninkrijk op 28 juni 2014 uitgezonden veertien dagen voor de Amerikaanse Uitzending. Fouten *In één van de scenes dat Serena ruzie maakt met Miette, ontbreken de oranje horen bij Fennekin's oren. *In één van de scenes is de prei van de Farfetch'd bruin in plaats van groen. Galerij XY026-naam.png|Naam van de aflevering Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie (Seizoen 17) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY (Seizoen Japan)